


Rock and Grave

by KingFranPetty



Series: My Melodic Lullaby [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Awkward Crush, Character Undeath, Cliche, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Damsels in Distress, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dirty Thoughts, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hanahaki Disease, Horniness, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovesickness, Lust, Major Character Undeath, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Female Character, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Worth Issues, Self-cest, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Threats of Violence, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Undead, Undeath, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Whelp, My Melodic Lullaby continues and my Petty revenge continues on.Maud Melody Moo is happy to have her daughter back but she doesn't know an oedipal secret. Now the real question is, should I rip out my eyes before the obvious conclusion?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Melodic Lullaby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642867





	Rock and Grave

I stare at the black ribbon wrapped around her waist in a big bow. The bow has long ribbons dangling off from the what isn't used in the knot itself or the round pieces bows are typical known for. Ducks have big butts, is what I'm trying to avoid saying. I'm looking at Maud Melody Moo's butt. Despite my efforts not to. I'm pondering over how ducklings follow their mother and a horrific experiment done involving monkeys. Ducklings like turtles will follow anything moving upon hatching. The experiment first involved sticking babies in a pit designed to induce learned helplessness, they were all separated from their mothers at birth and given a cold hard machine to feed from but the scientists discovered the monkeys would love their "blanket mothers" much more... 

I think. I keep thinking about how in spite of the cold hard machine being their food source, they loved a blanket more even when it didn't feed them. None of the primates could raise children and some of them grew up to mainly sit in a corner just rocking back and forth in trauma... The fact that I based this imaginary mother figure off stuffed toys makes me wonder if I'm a duckling following a blanket mother that grew up to eternally hump blankets. "Crrr pshhhh, Earth to Francis Petty. Earth to Francis Petty, we'd like to request to leave the moon as Della has been returned to Earth. Over." KW mimics a radio beside me. 

Oh yeah, KW. She's me. A version of me, my dark thoughts and every trait I hate about myself given undead flesh. She also wants to do me. "Marvin, Curshhhhh, Marvin. Quit "observing Venus," You Looney Tune." The living dead girl attempts to gain my attention. I lay on the bed and sigh, The goose gets on the loon. The Heart chuckles to The Star, "So, how's the illness? Vomit something other than roses yet?" I study my counterpart for a second. Black hair, green glowing radioactive eyes with heart pupils, red heart themed collar, sharp teeth and claws, black hoodie with red heart on the chest. She's so anime and Edgy it's disgusting. I spit at her, "No, I am not suddenly having feelings for you. Tool, the forget me nots and red spider lilies from this morning should tell you as much."

My corpus smiles with dark delight and notes, "You know if you'd fall in love me, you wouldn't have to be wondering Freudian slips." I panic, trying to see if Maud is paying attention to us but find myself pinned down by the rotten body upon of me. Sadistic glee fuels her tone, "She's busy with her make up and clothes. Besides she's never noticed anything before." I glare into her circular glasses as she looks longingly into mine. I fume at her, "Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW." KW gives a sly smirk, holding clawed hands up before crossing them like in a coffin, falling over to a different part of the bed. I sit up and look to a vase of roses I've personally filled.

My lungs hurts, it hurts to breath. I'm trying to not cough but I need to. My pain doesn't matter, Maud Melody Moo would worry and hurt if I show anything. I'd rather die then discomfort Maud Melody, if I don't show myself as a chicken over a loon then I probably will. The goose who gives me reason to think of things untitled pleas in whispers in my non ear, "Don't die. Please don't kill yourself. Blame me all you want but it's not cowardice to survive." Once she would have pleaded against but since she fell for me, I find it both annoying but comforting yet sometimes terrifying. 

Melody finishes by putting on her white, shoulder length, gloves. I'd prefer to see her skin for longer but I'll have make room for what ever makes her comfortable. Whatever makes you happy... I get up and follow her in line, myself behind me. Another benefit of having thorny flowers growing in my lungs for the sin of horny, is the fact that I love the taste of my own blood. Everyone else's tastes terrible. I truly cannot image how anyone stomachs cannibalism purely for the taste alone. KW is coughing up a funnel behind me, I choice not to hear or see. Maud turns around to check on her, motherly concern pouring like pink lemonade.

I am boiling in hate and rage. Envy is new to me because I've recently stopped repressing it. Green is my favorite color along with Orange but Envy makes me green in the gills. I don't look at KW but I can tell she's smiling at getting attention when I didn't, the golden star on my chest is better to look at. It's like having a sibling that I have to share with my mom all over again. They are almost done back there. I just have to get through this. Scrooge McDuck is just walking down the hallway when he sees his old friend who now lives with him, he greets her, "Hello Maud!" I pocket my hands and try not see him either. 

She greets him back as she worries on, "Hello, do you have any salt and vinegar?" The older man is walking closer. "Salt and vinegar?" The shorter man asks. The taller lady nods and explains, "My Dear Daughters still have that flower sickness, I figured that salted earth kills flowers so it should do the trick." Scrooge looks like he knows exactly what the flower sickness is when Maud doesn't, I narrow my glare sharp enough to kill as say that he should keep his bill shut. McDuck comments with disturbed tone, "Don't you think your... Children are a little too close to you at this age, Melody Moo?" 

I could strangle him but I can't for various reasons. Moo cheerfully chippered, "Of Course not! She literal can not take care of herself." I wave to him with and smirk, adding devolvable salt, "Yeppo, Can't take care of myself. So unfortunate that I psychologically cannot handle the stress and responsibility of my own existence." I chuckle a little. The top hatted duck grumbles about having ten people in his massive mansion. Cough cough Trillionaire cough... Ah, salmon rose petal for desire and passion. I bring up, "If finding a house in Duckburg isn't going well, You could build some housing."

There's much better reasons to hate Scrooge other than my gross attachment. Still, I'm thankful that he hasn't made a move to his friend and former adventuring partner. The old duck derails the conversation back to salt, "I think we have salt and vinegar chips." I hug Maud Melody Moo and KW mirrors me. Maud thanked him, "Oh thank you! I thought I'd have my only child die again. It truly means the world to me that we delay this as far as possible." The pink dressed lady went to kiss him but was prevented from it by a goose and a loon wrapped around her. Melody shrugged and walked off get some chips. 

Time skip because what happened was kinda boring. 

"Do you know why I hate this version of Gyro Gearloose?" I ask KW. KW eats a chip, she rolls her eyes and answers, "Because he reminds you of your dad?" I grab a chip and reply, "Damn skippy, insufferable and thinks he knows better when he is jerk. That's something good about being in containment until this temporary fix starts working, we can't possibly meet him." I take a chip and eat it. KW rolls over on the inflatable mattress and points on, "You say that and he's going to show up." We pause and await the door of the marble room to creek open. It doesn't. I note, "Well, I can't hate him too much. He already gets what punishment he deserves from the show itself. Besides, if I get to choose I'd rather not boil myself alive in anger."

KW grumbles, "My anger is plenty cooled off by the chill of death and my joy in seeing another person suffer." Cough Edgy cough! I look down at my hand and go wide eyed in horror. The living dead looks over to me. She questions, "What is it?" I am silent because the symbolism is unclear. I have seen this flowers in real life, my great adult use to grow them. They are white but with red tips that make them seem bloody even after I remove my blood. White means innocence and red means romance but I seriously doubt flowers that always look bloody are a good sigh. KW looks over my shoulder, she dead pans, "Well, they aren't black. That's good, right?"

I steam, "If these chips don't start working soon, we are going to be locked in this room until our physical bodies die! If you hadn't made me interact with the physical world, I could have just suffered in silence until I got over this disgusting lust like I always do! Temporarily!! NOW HOW AM I GOING BE NEAR MY MAUD MELODY MOO!?!"

She frowns and hissed, "And somehow I'm responsible for your short comings and such!?! Like I wasn't trying, You Self Insert!!?"

I grab her by her shirt collar and growl, "Yes, it is your fault because it is My Fault!! It is always my fault!" She echoes my actions but disagrees, "You did Nothing Wrong!! Nobody thinks you are wrong ever. Go on, confess any sin and they'll forgive you! Do you think I'm dead for edgy jokes? I DIED BECAUSE You wanted to since you were a freaking child!!" KW tears up, I can't stand her. I can't stand to look at her. My throat feels like I'm being strangled but I know I'm breathing. I hate her, I hate myself, all I see is red. She reacts to my feelings before I do, my hands are pinned to the floor. "Why don't you see?! You are better off with me then her! With anyone else!! I. Am. You!!" KW dips venom. 

It feels like I've swallowed my own tongue. She forgot to pin my legs down. So I don't think, I knee her and kick despite the dull pain I feel in reply. Then I'm on top of myself and my hands pause, they refuse to wrap around my own neck. I can't do it. I can't. I'm a coward. I back into the corner and try to cry but I don't do that either. The undead nightmare sits up and stares at me blankly. We are both quiet like grave stones. I curl into the corner, I don't want to be here for this anymore. The Doppelganger wraps her arms around me, I wish she wouldn't. The double whispers that she loves me and forgives me because I didn't do anything wrong. 

That's a lie. 

The door slams open. "Listen up you literally motherfu!" Gyro is quickly stopped. KW screams, "Now isn't the time!!! We are having a moment, Chicken Legs!!" Gearloose backs out of the room, still holding a strange machine. I seethe, "That was probably the cure! We could have been finally freed of this!!" I struggle with her to get out of the embrace but she squeezes tight. "I don't want any cure other than your love, Franny." KW clings as she breathes needfully. Uh oh. 

The End.


End file.
